Interlude Pledge
by La Reine Bleu
Summary: Slash Horatio and Archie steal a much-needed moment together.


Interlude's Pledge  
  
"How sweetly doth the spring rain fall..."  
  
The remembered words brought a smile to Horatio Hornblower's lips as a shout from above turned his attention once more to the carriage window. This was not Archie's April shower however he thought ruefully as a particularly violent gust rattled the pane beside him. Quite the opposite; and if the dozing farmer alighting in the last village was to be believed, worse was to come before the night was through. Horatio sighed, his breath clouding the grime streaked glass yet further. At least it would not be much further now...  
  
It had been a long, wearisome journey. Dawn had been barely more than a far- off suggestion when he was roused from sleep that morning, and the abridged winter's day had drawn to an end long before the town of Petersfield finally came into view in the murky distance. The cramped, damp carriage left Horatio chilled to the bone, and he had passed much of the last few hours lost in tormenting thoughts of the warm bed he had abandoned and aunt Jemima's hot coffee. What had possessed him to embark on such a fool's errand, he wondered - He must have been out of his wits!  
  
Or perhaps the reward was simply worth this temporary hardship. For the thousandth time since the journey began, Horatio surreptitiously slipped his hand into the inner pocket of his coat, fingering the by now much creased paper that lay there with something akin to reverence. Yes, he decided, he would brave much more than a mere gale for the author of the words written there.  
  
The image of golden hair flashed unbidden into his mind and Horatio grasped it, allowing for once the indulgence of daydreams so often denied. How those tresses looked, felt, the silken warmth as they trailed through his fingers...Caught now, Horatio's inner imaginings expanded to take in blue eyes that sparkled with mischief, moving onwards to full lips that with a touch, had power to heal all the ills of the world. So often these last few months he had been mercilessly tormented by such memories, waking flustered and sweating to find that once more it had been nothing but a dream.  
  
They would not, however, be dreams for much longer. The heat Horatio lacked a moment earlier flooded his body with full-force at the thought, cheeks flushing deep as the full import of the matter suddenly hit home. He had waited so long, and now... Forcing himself to curtail the thought before he embarrassed himself further Horatio glanced guiltily at the three remaining travellers. One man appeared to be regarding him somewhat smugly, and Horatio reddened further, mortified that his thoughts might be clear for all to see. He really should be more careful...  
  
Before he had chance to further upbraid himself however, Horatio found himself suddenly flying forwards as the coach drew abruptly to a halt. Mumbling apologies to the offended looking gentleman seated opposite him, Horatio struggled to right himself. With some difficulty he did so, pausing for breath before groping blindly for the handle. It stuck for a moment but then gave, pitching him unceremoniously out into the night.  
  
Gritting his teeth, Horatio ducked his head against the sheeting rain, fumbling begrudgingly for a coin to pay for the privilege of having his bag deposited in the mud. As if in disapproval of his unspoken resentment, another spiteful blast chose that moment to launch its assault, only a quick jerk of a hand saving his hat from being whipped away into the darkness.  
  
Clutching his belongings, Horatio battled his way across the yard, the golden light playing through the windows of The Lion beckoning him like a beacon. Thankfully the distance was a short one, although that did not save his cloak from a severe drenching by the time he reached the door. With a grateful sigh Horatio felt his hand close around the handle, yanking it open and stumbling inside.  
  
The cheerful lamplight contrasted sharply with the inky night from which he came, and Horatio just stood, blinking stupidly about as he tried to get his bearings. After a moment however his eyes adjusted, allowing him to see.  
  
It had been well over twelve months since Horatio had last been there, but, he noted with relief, it looked no different than the last time he had stepped through the door. The same polished boards felt comfortingly familiar under his feet, low oak beams above his head forcing him to stoop as he made his way through into the room beyond.  
  
"Usual table unless someone has beaten us to it – and you owe me a drink," the untidy scrawl had informed him, causing Horatio to shake his head at the writer's temerity. With those directions in mind he made his way through the long room, purposefully tormenting himself further by slowing his steps as he reached the corner in order to draw out the delicious moment between longing and anticipation fulfilled.  
  
And then suddenly, round the corner, there it was. Destiny dressed in a conspicuously new lieutenant's uniform.  
  
Horatio held his breath, taking advantage of the rare opportunity to study Archie Kennedy.  
  
He had never known a single human being who could make so much mess eating bread and jam. Crumbs littered the table, the butter knife lying carelessly on the surface far from its dish. The remains of what had once been a loaf lay before him, bearing testimony to the hunger of its assailant. As Horatio watched, Archie licked the remaining stickiness from his fingers, the memory such a gesture invoked causing Horatio's body to stir again as he recalled that mouth employed in far less innocent pursuits. How could he have thought for one moment that there was anything that would have kept him from this?  
  
The man sat before the fire, golden hair glinting in the light from the hot coals. Leaning back in his chair, feet resting comfortably on the table, Archie was completely at home, and Horatio envied his seeming calm as he stood there, heart pounding uncomfortably with sudden uncertainty.  
  
It had been many, many weeks since they had last seen each other, with notes by necessity few and far between. Different postings and more often than not incompatible leaves had frustrated plans to meet time and again, and as a result the last few months had been nothing short of purgatory for Horatio. But did Archie feel the same? Was he a fool to hope that everything would be as it had once?  
  
At that moment however, Archie looked up, bringing his musings abruptly to an end.  
  
"Meg said she heard wheels – damn, you've just cost me a shilling," came the cheerful observation. "I swore on Nelson's life that you wouldn't make it before nine in this frightful gale."  
  
"My apologies – Perhaps I should leave again and thus the good lady would be none the wiser." Horatio suggested, unable to help but grin in return. "I cannot do so, however, without first reproaching you for such a blatant show of disrespect." The elderly wolfhound on whose life Archie had so recklessly made his wager growled in apparent agreement, before closing his eyes to doze once more by the fire, as close as possible without running the risk of conflagration.  
  
"The mutt would probably thank me for it," Archie responded unconcernedly, flashing a grin as he took a sip of his drink. "For goodness sake, Horatio, sit down – you're making the place look untidy!"  
  
"Yes, and you might spare a thought for my floors as well!" a broad Irish brogue commented, as Meg O'Regan arrived on the scene. "Give me that now before you flood the place!"  
  
"All heart as ever," Horatio observed dryly as he gratefully relinquished his sodden cloak into the wench's keeping. "Where would we weary travellers be without you?"  
  
"Much more of that, and you'll be a finding out!" came the tart response, although the glimmer of merriment in the girl's eye belied the severity of her words. "Now, some of us have work to do...."  
  
"Yes, but you're not one of them..." Archie murmured with a smirk as she bustled away. "Although it might feel like that once old Jez has finished with her tonight..."  
  
"Archie..." the response was automatic rather than a true admonishment and Kennedy knew it, merely grinning as he got to his feet.  
  
"You'll be wanting to get out of those wet things?" came the next casual observation as Archie brushed the crumbs from his coat.  
  
"Oh it's all right..." Horatio began, thinking to reassure that his cloak had served its purpose in keeping the uniform beneath it dry. The sultry blue gaze that met his own however caused the words to die in his throat, to say nothing of the impish gleam that could not be suppressed.  
  
"And if you ask nicely, you might even find yourself with assistance..." a low murmur added as Kennedy's lips hovered at his ear for a moment before the other man turned to make his way from the room.  
  
Swallowing hard, Horatio could do nothing but stare after him for a moment, overcome by a mixture of relief and still lingering anxiety. Did Archie mean...?  
  
"Unless of course you prefer the dog for company?" the teasing remark contained a hint of uncertainty as Archie, paused by the door, eyebrow raised in question. The words acting to dispel whatever doubts remained, Horatio shook his head, allowing himself a lingering look as he passed Archie to head for the stairs.  
  
As they mounted the creaking steps Horatio listened, taking in the sounds that filled the night. He could hear the bells of St Peter's ringing in the hour, the heavy clanging mingled with the muffled sound of rain beating against the roof above. It was a treacherous night indeed out there, and Horatio could not hold back a shiver. But none of that mattered now; he and Archie were warm and dry; nothing could touch them. And now, at last, they were together...  
  
With that thought they reached the room that was to be theirs, fumbling impatiently with the latch before it yielded to admit them. Ushering Archie in before him, Horatio followed, letting out a sigh as he closed the door against the world outside.  
  
"Well..." Horatio began to say as he turned to face his companion. But then firm arms were around him, pulling him close, and whatever he had been about to say no longer mattered. Horatio surrendered gladly to the embrace, breathing once more the familiar scent that was Archie, feeling golden hair tickle his nose as he burrowed closer.  
  
"I've missed you..." Horatio heard himself murmur, wondering again that the man in his arms could wrest such admissions from him. A soft chuckle was Archie's reply, hands soothing away weeks of loneliness and doubt.  
  
"Thought you'd have been glad of the peace," he retorted, eyes shining with amusement and desire. "A glutton for punishment you must be, Mr Hornblower..."  
  
Horatio opened his mouth again to speak, but warm breath glided against his cheek and he instinctively turned his head, catching the waiting lips with his own. The meeting was warm, sweet, everything Horatio had thought he remembered, but memory paled into insignificance with the reality of the kiss. Chaste at first, barely a press of lips against his, the contact grew steadily with each passing moment as delicacy gave way to long-contained need.  
  
Finally the kiss came to an end, lips barely parting as Archie tilted his head just enough to gaze up at him. Horatio stared back, allowing himself to fall into the deep blue depths, hopelessly and irrevocably lost. Kennedy seemed to somehow be under the same spell, eyes shining with desire and something deeper that made Horatio's heart skip to see.  
  
"Archie...."  
  
"Shh..."  
  
Lips met again, this time a tender benediction that spoke stronger than any words. How he could stay like this forever... As the kiss lengthened and deepened once more Horatio pulled Archie closer, loving the way the other's body moulded trustingly against his own.  
  
He could not have recalled afterwards the moment when skilled hands relieved him of his jacket, nor quite when it was that Archie, hungry for the touch of skin, likewise dealt with waistcoat and stock. All merged into one delicious sensation, lips against his jaw provoking a shiver as Archie began to explore in earnest. Horatio's hands were conducting their own journey, mapping the planes and contours of Archie's body as he committed the feel of the man in his arms once more to memory. Archie moaned his approval, the sound sending yet another thrill of longing through Horatio. He had longed for this, dreamed of it. And now...  
  
"It's been too damned long..." Archie murmured, echoing his thoughts as he so often did. Horatio responded with a kiss, long and deep and left them both reeling.  
  
"Perhaps... the bed?" Horatio managed when finally they broke for breath.  
  
"Marvellous suggestion, Mr Hornblower."  
  
They had barely a few steps to reach their goal, tumbling down onto the narrow bed in a tangle of limbs. The wooden frame groaned in protest but neither paid any heed, the sound lost in their own noises of need and assurance. Finding his partner still clothed, Horatio pulled at Archie's jacket, impatient to reach what lay beneath. A button, already loose, popped off as he did so, falling onto the floor. He did not follow it, having more important things to capture his attention. Such as Archie's lips, full and parted as he begged Horatio to touch him with little sighs and gasps, the graceful neck, arching as he trailed his lips down the tempting length, the hard burning heat trapped between them...  
  
Horatio impatiently pushed Archie's shirt up out of the way, hungry for the touch of the bare skin beneath. He felt a pair of questing hands roaming up under his own shirt as he did so, burning deliciously wherever they touched and only heightening further his desire for the man beneath him. Long, deep kisses followed seamlessly on from the one before, impossible to tell where one ended and another began. It hardly mattered - just so long as they never, ever stopped...  
  
With that thought, Horatio became aware of hands slipping lower, playing against the waistband of his trousers. Shamelessly he caught one in his own, guiding Archie lower still so he could be in no doubt of Horatio's commitment.  
  
"Primed and ready I see..." came the amused response as Archie moved his open palm against him. Horatio groaned in approval, a moment later lifting his hips so that Archie could help him out of his trousers.  
  
"For you – always," he assured the other man, before words were once more sacrificed in favour of a deep, soul-stirring kiss.  
  
Quickly Horatio sought to divest Archie of his lower garments, hands made clumsy with passion fumbling blindly. Archie himself was not helping either, each long, lazy stroke of his hand only inflaming him all the more and hindering further. Finally however the task was accomplished. Archie lay bare and glorious before him, the sight quite enough to rob Horatio of his breath. Before he had chance to fully appreciate the fact however, Horatio found himself pulled flush atop the young lieutenant, devilish eyes grinning lustfully at him over the top of his rucked up shirt.  
  
"Cleared for action, Sir."  
  
There would be no turning back now. With a sound that was almost a whimper, Horatio closed the small space between them, his kiss hard and desperate fuelled by a hunger that almost overwhelmed him. Archie was shifting again, legs parting further as he wantonly offered himself.  
  
"Did you bring..." Horatio barely recognised his own voice, thick with want.  
  
"Of course, you fool...."  
  
And then the slick salve was touching his skin, making Horatio cry out as teasing hands stroked for a moment before guiding him to his goal. Closer and closer, until with one small push he was there, and everything else ceased to exist. Horatio forced himself to still for a moment, battling hard for restraint. He must think of Archie, must make this good for him...  
  
"For goodness sake, Horatio!" the impatient and more than breathless voice complained at that moment. "Isn't it enough that you've had me waiting almost six months for this without prolonging the torment?" A thrust of hips accompanied Archie's words, taking with it any lingering hope for control.  
  
The next few moments were a blur of feeling, sensation piling upon sensation until Horatio did not think he could bear it. He had wanted to draw the moment out, make the most of this time together, but it had been too long. Each movement took him further and deeper, Archie's breathy cries of encouragement spurring him on towards completion. Horatio was aware of nothing but Archie; the taste of him, the feel of his skin under his hands, the hard insistent heat rubbing almost desperately against his stomach as he continued to move inside of him. Forcing his eyes open Horatio once more found himself drowning in Archie's gaze, his own feelings so clearly mirrored there that it stole what remaining breath he had. It was too much... With a cry he surrendered, giving himself up willingly as he spiralled over into blissful oblivion.  
  
Harsh breathing filled the air, combining with the steady drum of raindrops against the roof above them. Panting and breathless Horatio could do little more than cling to the man beneath him as he struggled to regain his senses.  
  
"Archie..." he managed finally, forcing himself to move the short distance to lie beside the other man in fear of crushing him. Still half-clothed Archie lay there, eyes tightly closed, hair scattered across the pillow in a hopeless tangle. His chest rose and fell sharply with each breath and Horatio felt his stomach knot tightly with the fear he could never quite be rid of at such moments; that perhaps he had unwittingly caused his lover pain. But he need not have worried; Archie's gaze when it met Horatio's a moment later was one of glutted satisfaction, eyes glowing with the deepest contentment.  
  
"Even better than I remembered..." Archie murmured with a grin after they had gazed at each other for a long moment. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you'd been practising!" Spoken in jest as they were, the words contained a hint of seriousness, and Horatio swallowed, cupping Archie's cheek tenderly.  
  
"I would never..." he began softly, only to be cut off by Archie's finger against his lips.  
  
"I know." The response was filled with such conviction and loving surety that Horatio could only nod, sealing the moment with a gentle, lingering kiss.  
  
They lay together for a time, exchanging long lazy kisses; each with no thought or care but the other. The small room no longer felt cold, warmed by their lovemaking, and Horatio held Archie close, whispering tender nonsense against his hair that no longer caused him embarrassment. Archie's breathing eventually evened and then slowed, a smile lingering on even into sleep.  
  
Despite the rigours of the day however, Horatio found he could not follow; the peace he felt increasingly bittersweet as his mind turned to what they had, so far, left unacknowledged. Come the morning they would once more be parted, familial commitments and the call of duty taking precedence over desires of the heart. They might manage to meet again before their respective leaves were over, it was true, but the matter was in no way certain enough to bring comfort and only served to further the despondence that was steadily replacing Horatio's earlier contentment. It could be months, maybe – unbearable as the thought might be – years before they might have this again. And with the perils that made up their profession, it was all too possible that each meeting could be their last. Horatio tightened his hold on the sleeping man in his arms, trying to push such intolerable visions from his mind. Life without Archie; he could not bear it...  
  
"Horatio?" the soft murmur stirred him from his thoughts, blue eyes blinking quizzically at him through sandy lashes.  
  
"Thought you were asleep." Horatio managed after a moment, his own voice equally low as he tried to steady himself.  
  
"You were thinking so loudly it proved quite impossible..." came the teasing reply, although Archie's expression reflected only concern.  
  
"What makes you so certain I'm not just savouring the silence?" Horatio retorted, softening his words with a kiss to Archie's forehead.  
  
"The fact that you're frowning as if you've lost a 74 and gained a Jolly boat for one," followed the unmoved reply. Horatio swallowed, pulling gently away to sit up as he sought to collect himself. Archie let him, worry palpable in spite of his silence. How could he do this? Horatio chastised himself despairingly. They already had such precious little time together, and here he was, on the verge of marring even that. He was a selfish, ungrateful wretch...  
  
"What is it, 'Ratio?" the soft plea tore at Horatio's heart, as a moment later he felt the bed dip behind him, Archie's arms sliding protectively around his waist. Horatio battled with himself, but as usual found himself unable to deny Archie anything he asked for.  
  
"Tomorrow..." he began, trailing off again as he struggled for words. "Archie, I do not know that I can bear it..."  
  
Archie was silent for a long moment, the tightening of his embrace the only sign that he had heard.  
  
"If... if our meeting is so very painful to you...." The words came hesitantly, as if their speaker fought the desire to hold them back.  
  
"It is worth any amount of pain!" Horatio protested instantly, horrified that Archie could even think such as he had been about to utter. "But I do not know how to part with you, Archie...."  
  
"Horatio, you fool..." Archie's words were soft however, full of tender affection. "Surely you know by now that you do not have to?" Horatio frowned in confusion, but Archie silenced him with a look as he continued. "Whatever might happen, I'll always be here...." The simplest yet most poignant of gestures accompanied the words, as Archie reached out, his hand coming to rest against where Horatio's heart beat in his chest. Horatio swallowed, blinking against the sudden sting of tears.  
  
"Archie..." he tried, but found he could not continue. Horatio reached out with his free hand to find the matching rhythm that lay within his friend, allowing the steady strong beat to comfort him and slowly allay his fears. Archie was right – whatever happened, whatever might come, nothing could change what they felt there.  
  
"I love you." The words left Horatio's mouth almost unbidden, as he was compelled to utter what he had not before allowed himself to admit. Always he had held back at the last moment, shying away from such an irrevocable commitment. But as he met eyes filled with wonder and the love that he himself had just confessed, Horatio found that all reason for doing so ceased to exist. "Archie, I love you so much..."  
  
The kiss they shared then was so perfect, so full of feeling, that both were silent when finally it ended, no words strong enough to give voice to the pledge there contained. Horatio laid his forehead against Archie's, hands smoothing the hair on either side as he closed his eyes. This was bliss, this was what made life worth living. As long as he had this, then there was nothing more he could wish for. Horatio slowly allowed himself to be calmed, soothed by the arms that held him, as Archie's touch, his very presence, chased away any vestige of doubt.  
  
After a time Archie turned his head for a kiss and Horatio responded gladly, returning the fleeting caresses against his lips with his own. Yes, how could it matter what the morning might bring, when they had each other here and now? With that thought Horatio pulled Archie closer, determined to make the most of what time they had remaining.  
  
"Forgive me," he murmured softly, lips barely leaving Archie's to form the words.  
  
"Keep doing that and I believe I might be able to find it in my heart to do so..." came the breathy response, before Archie's tongue plunged into his mouth, cutting off further debate. Horatio complied, deepening the kiss yet further. Pausing only briefly to finally cast off Archie's shirt and his own Horatio promptly renewed his attentions, easing him back to lie against the pillows.  
  
"I've still to congratulate you on your promotion...." Horatio murmured in response to the questioning gaze in the other man's eyes.  
  
"I believe you have already done so quite admirably...." The amused whisper brought a flush to Horatio's cheeks; quite absurd after all they had shared.  
  
"I am gratified that you would think so..." he managed to respond, letting his hand come to rest lightly against one firm hip. "But might I be allowed to further express my... compliments?" A shaky gasp was Archie's only reply as Horatio shifted his attentions southwards, but the flesh under his hands spoke volumes and he did not doubt the other man's agreement.  
  
Murmuring softly Horatio lowered his head, capturing one rosy nipple between his lips. His reward was a soft groan, Archie's hands flexing then settling once more at his sides as Horatio settled to his loving homage. Scattering kisses wherever golden skin presented itself Horatio worked with almost awed reverence across Archie's chest, hands following the path his mouth took in order to further the pleasure he sought to bestow. A glance upwards revealed Archie with eyes closed, brow creased with passion as he bit his lip against the soft moans that were being drawn from him. He was beautiful. Ducking his head, Horatio moved lower, the flick of his tongue against Archie's navel causing hips to jerk upwards in response.  
  
"H'ratio..." the whisper of his name, Archie's voice laden with passion, was headier than any wine, drawing a murmured promise in response that he would not have to wait much longer. Archie's hands were in his hair, wordlessly imploring, and Horatio could not deny him. Did not want to deny him. Would grant him anything he had it in his power to give. With that thought Horatio shifted down once more, his gaze never leaving Archie's face as he closed his lips around him.  
  
It had surprised him, long ago now, not to find the thought of such an act abhorrent. But from the first Horatio had felt nothing but delight, welcoming this new way to bring Archie pleasure. And pleasure it caused indeed; Archie's breathless entreaties becoming almost continuous, the thrust of his hips ever more insistent as he sought desperately for release. Horatio increased his efforts, bringing hands to bear and wringing fresh cries from the man beneath him. Finally, inevitably, the wave broke, and Archie gasped one last time, body stiffening as he gave himself over to release.  
  
As Archie fought for breath, Horatio moved to lie beside him, arms gathering his best friend and lover into a protective embrace. He did not heed the clamouring of his own body, the knowledge of Archie's satisfaction all the fulfilment he could ask for.  
  
No, they might not know what the future held, Horatio thought some time later as Archie slept in earnest. But for all that, he would not trade his position with any other man. Because whatever befell them could not erase the fact that he, Horatio Hornblower, had known love, without which man is nothing.  
  
And as the rain continued to drum against the roof above them he slept, content at last in the certainty that no power could ever take that from them. 


End file.
